Shadow Society
Shadow Society (シャドウ協会 Shadō kyōkai) is a newly formed Dark Guild created for the sole purpose of finding and infiltrating the Dark Guild Phoenix Rising. The plan to create a dark guild and use it to get closer to their goals originated from Ura Fulgur, but after his untimely demise, the creation of the guild and it's plans were then carried out by the new guild master of Ura's Mercenaries, Guy Zoa. Having recruited enough members and dawning a new look in the form of black robes or other disguises to not get recognized. The dark guild began to set is plans in motion and hunt down Phoenix Rising eventually finding their new base of operations, King's Vale. Which is a massive city underneath the ground, located in the country of Seven. Only a select few get chosen to enter and having proven themselves by defeating another dark guild to take their place, Shadow Society or more commonly known as the Double S's. Have finally found themselves a step further in stopping King, who is the Guild Master of Phoenix Rising and one rumored to actually reside within the walls of King's Vale. History The guild was formed 3 years after the death of Ura Fulgur, having been taken over by Guy Zoa. Which Guy only found out about the plans for the guild after receiving a letter that Ura left behind, naming him the new guild master for the mercenaries and explaining his plan to create the Double S's to get closer to King and his guild. Along witha list of the people Ura thought would be great assets to recruit in their plan. After sometime of preparation, the guild was officially formed with their first task of hunting down one of known Dark Guilds under the rule of Phoenix Rising. Hoping to get the attention of one of the Dark Guild Generals, who are more commonly known as The Rising Order. But before they could get their plan into motion, each of the members had to learn either new magic or new abilities that would not give their identities away. Each given only a small amount of time to do so. But eventually succeeding, with the help of Gale Isdeth, who is the village leader of Warrior's Village. With the success of taking down a couple of dark guilds and leaving their mark, The Double S's finally caught the attention of Mao, one of the four generals and probably the strongest one as well. With the claim of being the strongest of the dark guilds and the only ones that Phoenix Rising need, Mao put the Guild to the test by pitting them against four dark guilds chosen by the generals themselves. Eventually proving themselves worthy and being invited to King's Vale where they would officially be acclimated into the Phoenix Rising Guild.The guild is located at King's Vale, which is a massive underground city located underneath somewhere in the country of Seven. This humungous city is home to 13 of the most dangerous dark guilds to ever walk on Earthland. The thirteen guilds being under control of one, which that being Phoenix Rising. The city is so incredibly hard to find that to this day the council or any dark hunting guilds, still can't quite pin point the location and often find themselves wondering if the city even exists. The underground city has an abundance of natural resources that provide a comfortable living for those who reside there. Even to the point of having a magical forest with a plethora of beasts, lakes and fruits to help with everyday living. Location Members Equipment and Facilities Clothing: Each of the members is given a unique garment that is implanted with magical devices that disguise their voices and faces. So their real identities remain a secret. Each of the clothing has also been specially outfitted to better their magical performance increasing their own power. Even to the point of being highly resistent to their own types of magic allowing them to freely use thier magic as they wish. Each suit also has their own comm device in the form of magic cards, that can only be activated and heard by the wearer. With no trouble of someone else hearing the conversation. This being done by inserting a unique frequency with their magics into the cards, thus activating their affects. '''Guild Buildings: '''Within the massive underground city, lies 13 Dark Guilds said to be the strongest under the rule of Phoenix Rising. Some having their numbers in the hundreds, while others in the single digits. These Dark Guilds are responsible for much of the chaos that envelops Earth Land on a day to day basis. Even the Council being unable stop to these power houses. Shadow Society, being the newest Dark Guild was given their own guild building near the entrance placing them at the bottom of the ranks. The building having everything a guild might want, like; training facilities to improve their skills. Numerous rooms for the members as well as other accommodations. Synopsis The Meeting: Shadow Society Rises